vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
James Price
Name: James King Price Age: 56 (Debut at 48) Status: Alive Race: Human (Elemental) Family: Price Family, Tara Anders (Wife), Cortez Clan (Distant cousins) Affiliations: Kingdom of Haven, Haven Army Occupation: Grand Commander of Haven Army (former, retired) Birthday: April 22 Aliases: Lord Price, Pharaoh Slayer Price is the previous Grand Commander of the Haven Army, and was the longest running main antagonist until recent events have curved his deep hatred of the Wolves. If only a little. Beginning with the Ganath Saga, Price has become a main protagonist for the first time, and has remained one since. Appearance Price shares the appearance of most of the males in his family. He has orange hair, and a distinctive chin and jawline. He commonly has a rugged beard and mustache, neatly trimmed. His facial hair is the same color as his hair. Price is a tall man, standing at 6'3, and powerfully built. He has many scars on his body and a couple on his face, all from his many years in the military. He has deep bluegreen eyes. Price is almost always seen in his military armor, which is primarily black, with streaks of red in some places. When he isn't, he wears a casual shirt and pants, but always, casual or not, has his armored plate boots on. Abilities & Powers Military Price was the Grand Commander of the Haven Army, and as such, had absolute and complete control over the entire military. His word was military law (still is). Although he controlled the army with a stone fist (literally), he was fair, and had good intentions. He usually abides by his own regulations, but, has been known to do whatever he wants because of his position. ("Do whatever I want and get away with it rank.") Price answered to no one, not even his own King, Michael, though ever since Michael ascended the throne, he is now honorbound to serve him faithfully. He was the army's most powerful fighter, making him one of the story's strongest characters. Price is also an extremely capable tactician, having served in countless battles, his knowledge and experience in warfare strategy is immense. Elememental Price is the current Elemental of Earth, and has complete control and command over the Element. Price is one of the few Elementals to have mastered his powers to the point of perfection. As such, even sneak attacks are futile against him, as his body can instinctively turn into sand or rock to bypass all harm. Price's power shows itself in two forms, sand, and rock. He can turn any part of his body into sand and become intagible, or solidify himself to a solid stone so dense nothing can even scratch it. Price's powers are truly destructive, as he can summon, and even become, raging sandstorms that strip the very flesh from one's bones. By focusing his power, he can create devastating earthquakes that can level entire cities to the ground. He has the ability to suck the water out of anything, withering human beings into shrivled mummy like corpses. James' most powerful ability, even stronger than channeling and becoming the incarnation of his Elemental Spirit, is a power he has only used once, and swore to never use ever again. Being the Elemental of Earth also grants Price immense physical strength, surpassing even some Werewolves. In full stone form, Price was seen holding up a booby trapped corridor from collapsing completely, and thus preventing it from crushing him and Tara. His mastery over his elemental prowess allows him to enter the legendary Avatar form, becoming a humanoid stone bull, greatly enhancing all his powers. Channeling all of his might into an intense trance of focus, Price, can summon a meteor from space itself. The size of said meteors are yet to have a definitive size, as he has only done this once. He destroyed an entire army with this, along with annihilating the surrounding countryside in a two mile radius. Price's Elemental weakness is Wind. Personality Price speaks with a deep, sometimes gutteral, sometimes booming, voice. He is a military man through and through, and is one of the most serious characters in the story, rarely ever seen smiling, or laughing. Ever since his relationship with Tara began though, she has been able to soften some of his edges, and is shown showing genuine warmth and gentleness with her, though he preffers doing so only when off duty. Price knows his military rules and regulations are strict, and he himself usually follows them to the letter.. Usually. He has been known to do whatever he wants, and gets away with it because of his supreme rank. Despite the fact that Price is an extremely grudgeful person, he has been shown as a man of strong honor. He refuses to attack someone who's back is turned, and will not attack a defenseless person. James greatly dislikes being proven wrong, and does his best to not acknowledge this. He has been shown to care deeply for those close to him, and is also a strong family man, as he helped raised the Deitus children. It was revealed that Price was once a joyful, and heartfelt man. However, after the loss of his wife, and then later his daughter, and then even his son, he has become hardened and cold. James is currently the last of the Price Family. Price has been shown to have much more emotion capability in the more recent events. He feels as though his time is over, and is unsure how or where to make his place in this changed land. Relationships Archerios Cloudsmith Archerios was the one person who Price hated the most in the entire world. He harbored a violent grudge towards the Werewolf, as he arrived at the burning manor to see his best friend and sworn brother, King Ganath, dead by his hands. Price had never forgiven Archerios for this, and immediately made him the most wanted man in Haven. James, however, was unaware of the true story of what happened that night. Although Price was in a coma during the siege of the manor, he was awake for the aftermath, and he witnessed Archerios sacrifice to save everyone. This was a pivotal moment in the story, as Price effectively buried the hatchet with The Pack, and willingly became their ally for the first time in his life. After the return of Ganath, and his subsequent betrayal, Michael had no choice but to inform the High Command of the truth. Upon hearing that Archerios actually saved Michael's life the night of the fire, and then learning that Archerios is actually the hero Jim; Price was shown being greatly distraught, although he did his best to hide it. He swore he would make ammends with Cloudsmith, something which he eventually did later on. Price and Archerios have a grudging respect for one another, but do not consider one another friend nor ally. Tara Anders Tara holds the distinction of being the only person shown in the story to have ever brought out James' good side. On a professional level, he holds her in very high regards, believing her to be the most capable soldier in the entire army, and the only one worthy of succeeding him. This faith is so high, that Price, believes her to be more capable of doing his job than he is. Tara serves as his right hand, and she has never let him down. While on duty, their relationship remains professional, though he can and does show some affection while on the job. Off duty, Price deeply loves her, and the two are lovers. It is around her he has been shown to be capable of gentleness, and even extrodinary romance. Tara has even curved his deep hatred of The Pack, and he will, albeit not immediately, accept their aid. Price Family Diana Price Diana was James' wife. She died 15 years before the story began, giving birth to their daughter. He loved her deeply, as her death took a heavy impact on his life. Still, even after her passing, he remained loyal and true to her, and raised their daughter very well. Christina Price Christina was James' daughter, who's mother died giving birth to her. He raised her to be a Lady, always polite and and kind to others, even those less fortunate than her. He was devastated by her death. Jonathan Price Jonathan was Price's son and eldest child. He was the older brother of Christina. Unlike his daughter, Price raised his son tough, and wasn't more proud than the day that Jonathan enlsited in the Haven Army. They had a solid relationship of father and son, and later subordinate and superior. While Jonathan's death hit Price hard, he also took it in stride and even some pride, knowing his son died in battle. Jason Price Price never speaks of his father. His father was a wanted war criminal and did terrible, terrible things. Price's greatest fear is following his father's footsteps. Jarod Price Price was always on good terms with his grandfather, whom he saw more as a father than his biological. He looked up to Jarod as a role model, and strived to become like him. Price was seen crying at Jarod's funeral, a first for the story. Johnny Price Since James was apparently no longer alive during the future timeline, it is unknown how he would have interacted with his grandson. The Deitus Family Ganath Deitus Ganath and James were childhood friends, and enlisted in the army together. They were always together, fighting side by side in battle or back to back in bar brawls. Their relationship was much alike the relationship between Archerios and Vries now. They swore an oath of brotherhood, and together, they ushered in The Golden Age of Haven. During this time, the Haven Army became one of the most powerful forces in the world, with King Ganath and Grand Commander James leading the charge. James was unaware to the madness that took hold of Ganath, and as such, sees his death as an act of cold blooded murder. When Tara informed Price that Ganath was actually alive, Price immidiately set out to find his sworn brother. He didn't have to go far, because as he opened the door of his home, the former King was there, waiting. What should have been an emotional and glorious reunion, was instead a horrendous betrayal. Professing contempt for Price and the Kingdom of Haven, for allowing its most wanted criminal to remain at large for so long, and failure to avenge him, Ganath attacked Price. This attack somehow stripped Price of his Elemental powers, and left the Grand Commander in a coma. Price swore retribution. And for all intents and purposes, his hate for Archerios, has now been moved to his former sworn brother. Ganath Deitus. The Deitus Children After their parents passing, James helped raised the royal family himself alongside his grandfather. Even though he showed great love and compassion towards them, as they got older, particularly Gabriel, Price's mind began to darken, especially after the loss of his wife. Price regrets the things he did under Gabriel's reign, and although Gabriel never assumed the throne and became King, he was still in full charge, and Price was honorbound to serve him. Price deep down saw Gabriel's deeds and acts as despicable, but he was unable to do anything. Liandrah and Price's relationship existed on two levels. One, he respected her and cared for her as she was the crown Princess, and raised her alongside his own daughter. Two, a volatile love/hate relationship. As Liandrah slowly strayed from the path of 'Lady like' behavior, her sultry new personality quickly got on James' nerves, and he saw her as a rebellious daughter. James and Lucifer's current relationship is considered hard love to the violent extreme. Lucifer is the reason Price became an Elemental. Feeling extreme guilt over having done nothing to prevent Lucifer's exile, James ventured the land searching for a man, and he killed that man, becoming the current Elemental of Earth. Over the next few years, he would be Lucifer's mentor in Elemental training. However, after Lucifer's descent into insanity reached its peak, and he killed his mother, Price would not forgive Lucifer for it. Now he see's the Exiled Prince as more of an annoyance than anything. He knows Lucifer can take care of himself. He holds Lucifer responsible for all the horrible crimes he's committed, and would have him imprisoned without a second thought. Since Gabriel and James died within a month of each other, James was not alive during the time Raphael took control of the land. It would be safe to assume he would see his actions the same way he saw his older brother's. Raphael was snobby and arrogant since a child, and James greatly disliked this. Even though Michael is by far the most benevolent of his siblings, Price treats him the worst. This is because, while Price is filled with relief that Michael is ruling the kingdom in a kind and just way, Michael was the first to show genuine kindness to the Werewolves, and wanted them as an ally. This triggered a deep distrust for James, which only grew worse as time would go on. In the recent months, his relationship with Michael has improved considerably, but this up for debate as to whether it is James actually accepting Michael's decision with the wolves or because he is simply now the King. The Cortez Clan The Price family is distantly, ''very ''distantly related to Cortez pirate family. This is something James has never taken well, and wants nothing more than to lock up and hang every single one of his distant salty squabbling relatives. Trivia Price is named, and designed after CoCreator of the story Zylo's longtime hero and role model Jamieson K. Price. Price is allergic to doorknobs, and must kick all doors open. Price has the distinction of having the highest body count in the story, a feat that will likely never be beat. He achieved this by calling down a meteor onto an enemy army. While the exact number isn't known, it is known that everything in a two mile radius was completely annihilated. Category:People Category:Elemental Category:Leader Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Soldier Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Antagonist